Unexpected Visitor
by DreamingAvidly
Summary: Yaoi! Even Ichigo needs his sleep after a long day, but we're not the only ones drawn to this strawberry— it seems even his Hollow finds him somewhat irresistable. And thus Ichigo, more often than not, isn't alone. Hichi/Ichi- Rated M


**A/N: **_This was pretty popular the first time I published it, on my previous account. I tried to improve on little bits for those of you who Favourited it and came back to this newer version. It's pretty much the same, and still the only Yaoi I've ever written._

_Thanks for you guys' patience! I got a bunch on PMs and I expected them to all be angry letters or something, but you guys were really nice, hehe!_

_Anyway, enjoy! If you enjoy it a lot then favourite, hehe! If you wanna, I do love reviews! (For all you new readers)_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, or this hot pair!_

_**Warning! Yaoi! If you don't like it, don't read it!**_

_Thanks!_

* * *

Unexpected Visitor

Ichigo's tired yawn echoed throughout his room, but there was nobody there to hear it. Rukia was away at Soul Society for training purposes, and all he knew was that she would be gone for at least another week.

It was weird not having the little midget around; she was like his most aggressive little sister. He missed fighting with her. But he enjoyed his privacy too, so it all balanced out in a way. With a click, Ichigo locked his door. Something he had taken the habit of doing lately in order to prevent his father barging in on him in the mornings. Barefoot, he padded across his bedroom floor.

The room was dim, only slightly lit by the streetlights opposite the Kurosaki house. It was just enough light for the orange-haired boy to find his bed without damaging himself.

He sat on the bed's edge, stripping himself of his jeans and shirt before lying under the covers in his boxers. It had been a rather peaceful week in Karakura, for once, and Ichigo didn't seem to have obtained many injuries. None of which needed bandaging anyway.

He quickly relaxed, his own heartbeat acting as a sort of lullaby, putting him to sleep. Ichigo then felt a presence. He didn't move. He didn't _dare_ move.

Rukia?

_No._

A Shinigami?

_As if..._

A Hollow?

_Not exactly._

Ichigo turned to face the intruder. His pointed stare met the darkness of his bedroom. Nothing, but he could have sworn.

He shook the thought from his head, turning back to his side and falling into a delicate sleep.

In the shadows a pair of golden eyes watched as his King slept, his chest rising and falling slowly as he breathed. He had been watching for a while now. How the covers around Ichigo's body would fall a little lower each time he stirred or moved. Said covers were now around his hips allowing the Hollow a perfect view of the orange-haired teen's toned abdomen. Such a sight caused him to wince at the pressure building under his stomach.

He wouldn't let him know. He wouldn't let his King know that he watched him sleep. That he _enjoyed _watching Kurosaki Ichigo sleep. He noticed Ichigo's rare lack of wounds, and was sickened by his own gladness. His _relief_…

_Maybe... _

The pale-skinned Hollow edged from the shadows. He had never done this before. If his King was to wake up, he would be completely caught. What excuse would he have then? The truth? Yeah right! But something made him move closer, until he stood at the edge of the teen's bed.

He swallowed to moisten his suddenly dry throat. This boy... his King...

Was something else entirely.

He wanted desperately to feel the tanned skin that was calling to him. Then his King did something that the Hollow just didn't think was fair.

Ichigo let out a soft moan as he turned to lie on his back. The boy then licked his lip before letting out a gentle sigh. The Hollow felt his insides scream,_ You're a pain, even in your sleep, my King._

Without another thought, he leaned over. He came so close to his King's face that he could feel hot breath on his pale skin. The pressure under his stomach was almost unbearable now. The Hollow it seemed, only then realised what he was doing, but he didn't move. His golden eyes focused on the pair of pink lips in front of him, parted carelessly as his King slept.

His mind was turmoil; with one half telling him to close whatever space was left between the two, while the other warned him of the repercussions that paired with such an outrageous act. Finally making up his mind, the Hollow leaned in closer, brushing his lips against his King's. He lingered for only a second before pulling away and turning his back on the sleeping boy, a pink tinge contrasting with the whiteness of his skin.

Ichigo had not moved. But the albino still couldn't be-rid the intoxicating taste of his King's lips. It was addictive.

He needed more.

Feeling a little braver now, the Hollow turned around again, gliding over to Ichigo's bed once more. He leaned in a little closer, about to take his King's lips for a second stolen kiss, when…

Said King's eyes fluttered open, and immediately amber met gold. Ichigo's eyes widened and a gasp escaped his lips as he pulled back a little, but the Hollow noticed that they were still very close.

"What are you doing?" he asked pointedly, though his voice was still a little groggy from just waking up.

The Hollow never expected to be caught, and he cursed himself for his own stupidity. He was now completely out in the open, and with no excuse prepared. _Dammit..._

They stared at each other for a moment, silence enveloping the room.

But Ichigo repeated his question, "What are you doing here?"

It was at that moment that the Hollow thought; if Ichigo already hates him, then stealing another kiss really shouldn't make any difference.

Focused on what he wanted, the Hollow suddenly closed any space between himself and his King, pressing against his lips in a bruising kiss.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, and he stiffened.

But he didn't pull away.

The Hollow broke the kiss, pulling back a little to see Ichigo's flushed face holding a mix of emotions. Shock being a main one; and another...

He spluttered, "W-what did you do that for, Shiro?!"

Said Hollow froze. He had never called him that before. He did not reply. He just lunged on to the bed. He threw one leg over Ichigo so that he now straddled his King's waist. Without warning he leaned down again. This time, Ichigo wasn't as shocked, and he surprised Shiro when he began to loosen up.

This turn of events gave the Hollow all the motivation he needed, not that he needed much. He broke the kiss, moving away to his King's tanned neckline, and his collarbone.

Ichigo let out a hiss as the Hollow licked and nipped at his sensitive skin. Shiro then felt a pair of hands push against his chest. He looked up to see Ichigo shaking his head, "N-no! Stop it!" he spoke the words, but they were not convincing.

The Hollow sighed huskily, easily taking Ichigo's wrists and pinning them above his head as he continued what he had started. Much to the teen's disgruntlement.

Ichigo bit back the groans that forced their way to his lips as Shiro blew on his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. "Com'on, King. Loosen up." At that the Hollow moved down to Ichigo's chest in a trail of butterfly kisses. Once he reached Ichigo's already perked nipples the torture began, as he played with the flesh between his teeth.

Ichigo squirmed, groaning despite himself and Hichigo moved back up to his King's mouth, plunging his tongue in before their lips even met. Ichigo desperately kissed him back, all the while fighting against Shiro's hold on his wrists. The Hollow chuckled against his lips. Feeling generous he decided to give Ichigo back the use of his hands. Once released Ichigo did not fight him as expected. Instead he brought his hands to the Hollow's white spiky hair, tangling them in his ghostly locks as the kiss deepened further.

Shiro pulled away from his King, smirking at the disappointed look he received, "Ya want me, King?" he asked seductively. But Ichigo would not have any of it, "Shut up, and get back to it, Shiro!" he snapped, though breathlessly.

The hollow chuckled, slowly returning to his King's lips. Ichigo's eyes locked with his as the Hollow planted a gentle kiss on his lips, catching the teen off guard, "Don't be so up tight." he spoke while he moved his lips, kissing at Ichigo's jaw line, "Yer always too tense..." he moved to Ichigo's neck. Nibbling and sucking on the skin, extracting delicious moans from the Shinigami, "When ya fight, when ya do this, ya put too much effort into everythin'. Jus'... relax..."

As if to add emphasis to what he said, Shiro bit painfully into Ichigo's neck, causing him to whimper in both pleasure and pain. Ichigo tilted his head, allowing the Hollow more access. Shiro chuckled against his skin, "Ya relaxed yet?"

Ichigo didn't reply and the Hollow looked up at him. Ichigo's eyes bore into his, "Stop talking, Hollow." At that Ichigo pressed his lips hard against Shiro's, who had to kiss back wildly so as not to lose his dominant status. He pushed Ichigo back onto the bed, grinning savagely, "Tha's what I'm talkin' about!"

Ichigo smirked as the Hollow leaned in this time, allowing no room for his other to fight. Ichigo's hands began to roam the pale skin. He relieved Shiro's shoulders of his haori, revealing the Hollow's perfectly toned abdomen. Ichigo moved from the Hollow's kiss, sucking and biting in a trail as he made his way to the Hollow's nipples, causing him to groan and hiss each time Ichigo sucked and nipped at the pale nubs.

Annoyed by Ichigo's sudden power the Hollow pushed his King roughly back onto the bed, pinning him down, "See how _you _like it..." he was far harsher than Ichigo, and the teen began to cry out in agonising pleasure. He dug his nails into Shiro's back, scoring long red marks into the pale skin.

Shiro hissed, blowing on Ichigo's sensitive nipples. He was glad he didn't just watch tonight. The Kurosaki teen whimpered as Shiro trailed down his abdomen with his tongue. He reached Ichigo's naval and flicked his tongue around it a few times, before venturing lower.

He stopped at the rim of Ichigo's boxers, and the Shinigami whined desperately as Shiro trailed over and back just above the edge of his underwear. His hips bucked defiantly and Shiro chuckled. He hooked the elastic with his fingers, pulling the boxers off, and Ichigo hissed loudly as his erection met the cool air of his bedroom.

"Shiro... please." Ichigo groaned as his member throbbed painfully, "I need to... I..."

The Hollow laughed at his King's desperation, "I don't understand, King. Wha' is it ya want?"

Before Ichigo could even consider answering, the Hollow took him in his mouth. Ichigo panted wildly, wide-eyed as Shiro licked and sucked at his member, "Shiro!"

The Hollow bit down a little and Ichigo let out an agonising cry, "B-Bastard!" The Hollow then took in his whole length, deep-throating Ichigo as he bobbed his head up and down in a slow rhythm. Ichigo gasped as he began to buck his hips in time to the Hollow's movements. Shiro moved his hand's to Ichigo, holding the teen down as he continued, chuckling at each whimper he extracted from the Shinigami.

"S-Shiro..." he panted harshly, "I need to come!"

At those words the Hollow pulled away, smiling devilishly, "You do now, do you?"

Ichigo gave him a wide eyed stare, swallowing hard at the knowledge that his Hollow now had him totally wrapped around his finger.

"...Yes..." Ichigo replied, plead in his voice. Shiro didn't laugh this time. Ichigo looked back at him, embarrassed, to see a less-than-crazy smile on his lips. The Hollow leaned forward, capturing Ichigo's lips, and the teen groaned at the building of pressure under his stomach. Each of his groans were devoured in the kiss as Shiro began to untie his obi, removing the bottom half of his robes with haste.

He too hissed as his own erection met the air around them. Ichigo chuckled into the kiss and the hollow grinned, "Dunno why you're laughin' King..."

Before Ichigo could question him, Shiro broke the kiss. He opened a drawer of the bedside table, pulling out a slim tube. Ichigo flushed crimson as the Hollow eyed the tube thoughtfully. He squeezed some of the contents onto his fingers. Ichigo watched him wearily, as the Hollow pulled his King's thighs apart slowly, "Try not ta get too excited, 'kay."

He then pushed one finger into Ichigo's entrance, causing the teen to yelp and squirm uncomfortably. Shiro began to push his finger in and out, "God, you're tight!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped, but his voice was glazed with blissful ecstasy. The Hollow grinned, sticking a second finger in, and moving in a scissor like motion, stretching his King's entrance. Ichigo let out a pained whimper, but Shiro quietened this by kissing his lips tenderly. Tears began to form in Ichigo's eyes as he pushed the third digit inside his king, "It hurts..." he sobbed quietly, making even the Hollow feel guilty.

"Will I stop?"

Ichigo immediately glared up at him, "Don't you _dare!_"

Shiro smirked, "Very well then." He pulled all three fingers from the Kurosaki teen, positioning himself right in front of his entrance. Without warning he pushed hard into him. Ichigo gasped in pain, tears now streaming down his cheeks. Once fully inside, both of them were breathing harshly. The Hollow stayed still for a moment, until Ichigo moved his hips, signalling him to continue.

Shiro pulled almost completely out before pushing back in, even slower. "H-ah, Shiro!"

Shiro groaned as Ichigo reached up to fist his ghostly locks, "Keep shoutin' my name like tha', Ichi!"

"Ooh f-fuck..." Ichigo panted heavily. Shiro began to thrust harder, but Ichigo was under the impression that he was waiting for something. No, _searching _for somehitng. Then Ichigo felt his body go almost limp in the strangest sensation as his vision went white, "Ahhhhh! Shiroooo!" Ichigo cried out loudly, "What the heck was that?!"

The Hollow to laughed with smug breathlessness, "Finally! Found it!"

He began to thrust even faster, hitting _that _spot every time, relishing in the fact that Ichigo couldn't keep quiet now, even if he wanted to.

His King had lost all self control.

When the Hollow felt like he was close himself, he took Ichigo's member and began to pump him in rhythm to his thrusts. Ichigo felt the pressure build to painful levels, "Shiro! I- I can't! I'm going —"

Shiro growled possessively as he pushed into Ichigo's willing body yet again, his warm walls clamping down on the Hollows erection, "Come fer me, _king!_" ending the sentence with an additional harsh thrust aimed directly for his prostate. Ichigo cried out as he came into the Hollow's waiting hand, staining both their chests in the result of their actions.

His lower muscles squeezed tighter around Shiro, causing the Hollow to explode inside his master. His King. His _lover_. He panted, thrusting into Ichigo a few more times as he rode out his orgasm.

The Hollow slowly pulled out of Ichigo, falling onto his chest, sucking the fluid from his fingers as he grinned lazily at Ichigo. His king wrapped his arms around the Hollow's slim waist, holding him close as Shiro nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"You're never allowed _just_ watch me sleep again! Got that Hollow?" his voice was firm, but soft all the same.

Shiro grinned lopsidedly, yawning as he cuddled closer to Ichigo, "Sure thing, my King."


End file.
